jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Take on Me
'Take on Me '(テイク・オン・ミー Teiku on mī) |gender = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower =A |speed =Null |range =Infinite |durability =E |precision =Infinite |potential =D |engname = Take on Me}} Appearance Take on Me is a Stand in the form of a simple No. 2 pencil. Abilities Take on Me is a powerful Stand with as much limitations as there are its strengths, making it a very balanced Stand. Draw to Life Take on Me's signature ability is to endow the target a Stand by drawing it on an surface. This ability works as if the target was pierced by an Arrow , in the sense that the target may or may not obtain a Stand prior or after the drawing's completion. By unknown means, Harlys obtains a mental image of the target's soon-to-be Stand without using his down bias or imagination to draw the Stand. If the target is not worthy of a Stand, Harlys will let them know. The more detail and close to the mental image the finished product appears, the more powerful the Stand. If Harlys decides to stop drawing for whatever reason, the Stand appears with the same parts drawn, i.e., drawing only the upper-half of the Stand will only make the upper-half appear in reality. Any changes made to the drawing by Haryls will be added to the Stand in realtime. If the surface of the drawing is destroyed by anyone other than Harlys, the target's Stand begins to fade after an hour. No harm comes to the target by the destruction of the drawing. However, if it was Harlys himself who destroys the surface in which the drawing is on, the target dies with the same way the surface was destroyed, i.e., if the surface was cut in half, the target will be sliced through the middle. If it was shattered to pieces, the target will exploded and then remains will fly everywhere. With all these incredible abilities, it does come with it's fair share of limits, such as: Take on Me can only endow Stands to people who didn't have a Stand in the first place, making it unaffective against other Stand users, it cannot erase parts of Stand Haryls did not endow. After use of the ability, the user must wait 24-hours before drawing another Stand. The deletion of a Stand is not affected by this interval however, allowing Haryls to repeatedly create and delete the same Stand. The last brutal weakness of the Stand takes the cake, making it so that if Haryls destroys the drawing's surface, his lifespan decreases by an entire month, forcing him to be cautious of who he endows or destroys. Endowed Stand Erasure Harlys can "delete" parts (or the whole) Stand by erasing the specific part(s) on the drawing. This however is limited due to erasing the entire part for it to take effect, for example, erasing a thigh will still allow the target to move, it will just be invisible until Harlys erases the entire leg. If Harlys doesn't delete any part of the Stand for over 2 hours, he will not be able to affect the Stand and the drawing will fade away, making it a permanent Stand to the target. Category:Fanon Stands